


i will die on my terms

by Kofaros



Series: I will die only on my own terms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Regulus Black, Other, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus fucking genius I cannot be persuaded otherwise, Regulus is the only adequate person in the world of harry potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Он думал, что готов. Что делает правильную вещь. Что кто-то еще закончит это дело.Вот только Регулус не хороший человек. Он не делаетправильныхвещей. Он сделалвыбор. Но почему он решил, что это конец? Он не хотел благородной смерти. Не хотел умирать, потому что не быловыбора. Умереть там... это все равно, что умереть по приказу.Черта с два.Он оставляет позади тех, кто оставил его. Он продолжит поиски, потому что хочет смерти Темного Лорда. Потому что лишь так почувствует удовлетворение.Вот это действительно его выбор.Он хочет увидеть, сколько успеет сделать до смерти. На что он способен сам.Я умру на собственных условиях.
Series: I will die only on my own terms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862149
Kudos: 11





	1. choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [i will die on my terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361439) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



**Никогда столько не лгут, как во время войны, после охоты и до выборов.**

Сколько он себя помнил, Регулус Блэк всегда любил свою семью. Родители, дедушка, три кузины и старший брат. В детстве он думал, что его семья лучшая. Древняя, с богатой историей, породившая множество сильных магов. И тогда же его мир начал медленно разрушаться.

Андромеда решила выйти замуж по любви. _Ее выкинули из семьи._ Нарциссе пришлось выйти замуж за того, кого она не любила. _То, что они с Люциусом полюбили друг друга позже, было единственным утешением._ Беллатриса стала одержимой. _Она была воплощение того, чем все вокруг считали семью Блэк._ Сириус стал противиться устоям семьи. _Он был воплощение того, чем семья Блэк никогда не являлась._

Регулус больше не имел права говорить с одной кузиной. Две другие начали отдаляться от него. Сириус начал оставлять их всех позади. Его Регулус любил больше всех. Считал, что его старший брат был лучшим. _Он все еще так считает._ Сириус всегда был ярким, храбрым и сильным. В глубине души Регулус знал, на какой факультет в Хогвартсе он поступит. Когда это случилось, все стало еще хуже.

Когда Сириус был дома, они с матерью орали друг на друга по нескольку раз на дню. _Регулус все время слышал их крики._ Мать лишала Сириуса обеда в наказание, а тот не выходил на ужин в ответ. _Регулус тайком носил ему еду._

Регулус не понимал, почему Сириус так себя вел. Пока сам не пошел в Хогвартс. Пока не увидел старшего брата с его друзьями. _Сириус никогда так не смеялся дома._ У него были друзья, поклонники, любимый факультет, _свет_. Регулус почувствовал пустоту в душе, когда понял. Он потерял право говорить и с братом.

Регулус узнал, какими считают Блэков. Темными магами, сумасшедшими, одержимыми, ненавидящими всех, кроме чистокровных. Сириус это ненавидел. Регулус не знал, что делать.

Все Блэки выделялись. Чем-то отличались. Не Регулус. Он был тихим, любил читать, прятался в тихих местах, слушал родителей. Профессор Флитвик часто говорил, что ему место на Когтевране. Шляпа тоже так сказала. Но он не был Сириусом. У него не хватило смелости _выбрать_.

Однажды летом Сириус и их мать поссорились так, что разнесли столовую. Ночью взбешенный Сириус схватил школьный чемодан и ушел, пока родители спали. Регулус не спал. _Он знал, что произойдет._ Во время ссоры он зашел в комнату брата и сунул в его чемодан мешочек с деньгами. Он знал, что родители больше никогда не дадут ему денег, а у Регулуса их было достаточно. Он был любимым сыном. Когда Сириус бесшумно закрыл дверь их дома со стороны улицы, Регулус сполз по стене своей комнаты и только тогда позволил себе _плакать_.

Энди больше не была семьей. У Цисси и Беллы были собственные. Сири сам выбрал семью. Реджи остался один. 

Родители были в бешенстве. Не потому что Сириус сбежал. Потому что он выбрал Поттеров. Регулус сказал, что справится сам. Они были горды им и оставили Сириуса, выкинув из семьи. Лишь Арктурус, его дед, бросил на Регулуса понимающий взгляд. Он всегда понимал. Он был истинным Блэком, как говорили. Глава рода, влиятельный, мудрый и спокойный.

Сириус был наследником родителей, но Регулуса назвал наследником рода сам Арктурус. Говорили, что дед и младший внук всегда были похожи. Регулус действительно на это надеялся.

Когда Темный Лорд начал набирать армию, Регулус ухватился за возможность. _Он хватался за идею._ Темный Лорд представлял собой то, чему учили Регулуса в детстве. Чистая кровь важнее всего. Маги лучше маглов. Маги как семья. Он верил в это. Верил, что Темный Лорд сделает их мир лучше. _Это было не так._

Черная метка была _проклятьем_. Темный Лорд применял на собственных людях пыточные заклятья, говоря, что так они станут сильнее. Белла и другие смеялись, когда убивали и пытали _детей_. И Регулус стал частью этого. Он был очень молод и учился в Хогвартсе, поэтому его работой был шпионаж и сбор информации. _Но его самого пытали несколько раз, ему пришлось убить несколько раз._ Ему поручили завербовать Сириуса. Регулус лишь кивнул, потому что это бы купило брату немного времени, но никогда к нему не подходил. Хотя знал, что это откроется. _И самого Регулуса убьют._

Летом, перед его последним курсом, Темный Лорд попросил у него домового эльфа. Регулус согласился. Он все еще цеплялся за идею. Все еще восхищался силой их Лорда. А потом Кикимер вернулся. И мир Регулуса окончательно развалился.

Он несколько раз смотрел воспоминания эльфа. Поселился в семейной библиотеке. Родители думали это для Темного Лорда, так как книги содержали темную магию. Они гордились и не беспокоили его. А Регулус сидел, окруженный всеми этими книгами, и чувствовал пустоту. Он многое нашел. Понял, что Темный Лорд сделал. А потом понял, что сделал сам. Темный Лорд научил самых приближенных к нему особой технике. Превращение в сгусток черного дыма. _Он не упоминал, что для использования у мага должна быть повреждена душа._ Регулус овладел техникой с легкостью. 

Он Блэк. Он силен, хотя этого не видно. Регулус никогда не показывал свою силу. Он мог легко колдовать без палочки или слов. _У него была повреждена душа._ Регулус стащил несколько книг из дома, потому что ему надо было вернуться в Хогвартс. Он изучал зелья, чтобы найти что-то похожее на то, что ожидало в пещере. Но у него было мало времени. Регулус покинул Хогвартс посреди ночи, он не дождался зимних каникул.

Не было уверенности, что Кикимер сможет трансгрессировать их обоих. На людей чары антитрансгрессии все еще действовали. Зелье было ядом. Лекарства не было. Самому Кикимеру помогала магия эльфов, но его жизнь все равно сократилась. Темный Лорд бы узнал симптомы, узнав о них. Регулус все еще был маркированным Пожирателем Смерти. Авроры могли без церемоний убить его.

Чары. Зелье. Темный Лорд. Авроры. Инферналы. _Это путь в один конец._ Регулус был странно спокоен. Он не боялся. Он не то чтобы хотел умереть, но у него не было особых причин жить. Все, что он считал правдой, оказалось ложью. Его семья распалась, Темный Лорд был просто очередным злом. Хотя Регулуса печалило, что ему приходится брать Кикимера с собой. Тот был его единственным другом, всегда его утешал. Он думал, что Барти был его другом тоже. Но тот нашел среди Пожирателей свое место, а Регулус нет.

Регулус думал, что готов. Что от его смерти ничего не изменится. Что его любимый брат даже не расстроится, ведь у того был Джеймс. Что охотой за крестражами займется кто-то еще. Возможно, Дамблдор. Кто-то сильнее Регулуса.

Регулус не сопротивлялся, когда его тащили на дно мертвецы. Он думал о том, что скучает по старым временам, когда у него была семья. Что выбор смерти единственный выбор, который он сделал _сам_ в этой жизни.

_Вот только... разве это не из-за кого-то?_

Регулс дернулся в когтистых руках от этой мысли. 

_Почему он умирает... будто это все на что он способен?_

Регулус был Блэком. Он был _силен_. Его магия рванула по венам, когда он призывает _Адское пламя_ прямо под водой. Инферналы бросаются в стороны. Руки юноши обожгло. Он выворачивается из мантии, в которую все еще вцеплены ледяные руки, и бросается к самому дну. Он не думает о том, что может чувствовать там трещину в чарах. Или о том, что уже задыхается 

Вода вокруг пенится. Инферналы пытаются его схватить, даже если пламя все еще _горит_. Оно вокруг. Регулус чувствует его, как оно задевает его щеку, но не тормозит. Он достигает трещины и _трансгрессирует_ , не думая, но вливая магию.

Его выкидывает неизвестно где, он успевает лишь вдохнуть, но трансрессирует _дальше_. Его голова кружится, его тошнит, но он делает так еще два раза. В итоге он валится на колени у какого-то водоема. Он черпает воду и жадно пьет. Вокруг снег, вода ледяная, он ввсе еще в школьной форме. _Но ему хорошо._ Он чувствует ожоги, царапины от когтей, бегущую по телу кровь, боль везде. _Ему плевать._

Регулус не знает, сколько пьет ледяную воду. Лишь почувствова, как горло перестало жечь, он валится на спину и устремляет взор на ночное небо.

Он думал, что готов. Что делает правильную вещь. Что кто-то еще закончит это дело. 

Вот только Регулус не хороший человек. Он не делает _правильных_ вещей. Он сделал _выбор_. Но почему он решил, что это конец? Он не хотел благородной смерти. Не хотел умирать, потому что не было _выбора_. Умереть там... это все равно, что умереть по приказу. _Черта с два._

Регулус поднимается на ноги, сцепив зубы от боли. Магия ревет в его венах. _Проснулся, щенок?_ Один жест. Его раны обернуты в черные бинты. Он видит вокруг лишь снег и деревья. Но все равно начинает идти вперед, хромая на левую ногу.

_Он не помрет вот так._

Он знает, что в его крови яд. Что кровоточит. Что его объявят мертвым, ведь он бы никогда не бросил Блэков. Но Блэки бросили себя сами. Почему он не мог? Он никогда не хотел быть послушным и любимым сыном. Он хотел, чтобы его близкие были рядом. На его руке еще горела метка. Но он достаточно изучил темной магии за последние месяцы, чтобы временно заглушить ее. Будто он умер. 

Он оставляет позади тех, кто оставил его. Он продолжит поиски, потому что хочет смерти Темного Лорда. Потому что лишь так почувствует удовлетворение. _Вот это действительно его выбор._ Он хочет увидеть, сколько успеет сделать до смерти. На что он способен сам. 

_Я умру на собственных условиях._


	2. path

**Я буду падать, падать, и падать... Но когда я встану — упадут все.**

К 20 годам Регулус силен достаточно, чтобы проникнуть в Нурменгард, не потревожив никаких чар. Он садится прямо на пол, напротив камеры Гриндевальда. Когда-то сильнейший темный маг выглядит старым, худым и уставшим стариком. Но его глаза не потеряли былой силы.

-Мертвец пришел к призраку, - медленно говорит Геллерт. - Какая ирония.

-Так ли? - тихо отвечает Регулус. - Нас обоих забыли, но наши дела вспоминают. Вот что иронично.

Гриндевальд посмеивается.

-Ты не ищешь то, что ищет нынешний Темный Лорд. - Это не вопрос. - Занятно. Ты ищешь ответы. Это месть?

-Трудно сказать. Я хочу его смерти. Если кто-то ищет тоже, что и я, пусть будет так. Но мои поиски лишь меня одного. Это трудно объяснить.

-Ты выбрал цель, что не отпускает до последнего, - кивнул Геллерт. - Причины теряют значение в таких случаях. _Я понимаю._ Поэтому ты пришел. 

Геллерт сел удобнее, привалившись к стене.

-У меня было много времени все обдумать. Есть вещи, о которых я жалею теперь. Но я знаю. Если я окажусь на свободе, я все еще буду преследовать свою цель. Я, ты, новый Темный Лорд и Альбус все такие.

Регулус кивнул.

-Это то, что я думал. Даже директор идет этим путем.

Геллерт рассмеялся.

-О, Альбус уверяет, что он изменился. Он всегда видит полную картину, но проглядывает маленькие кусочки. Он тщательно составляет свой план, но потом не видит других выходов. _Он не хочет признавать, что так и не свернул с этого пути._ Даже сейчас он продолжает поиски, хотя говорит иначе.

Гриндевальд наклоняет голову в бок.

-Знаешь, я уже видел глаза, как у тебя сейчас. У аврора, которого я убил. Он был превосходным магом. Я бы хотел его на своей стороне. Он лишь улыбнулся, когда умирал. Сказал, что сам сделал выбор. Лишь заточение здесь открыло мне глаза на значение его слов.

Регулус тихо выдохнул.

-Я задавался вопросом, почему Дамблдор ничего не сделал давным давно. Ведь он мог. Очевидно, он идет по одному пути.

-Печаль в том, что он этого не видит. Нарочно или нет. Он прикрывается светом и отговорками, но он все тот же, что и в юности. Он не хотел верить, что его брат и сестра могли прожить жизнь без него. И Ариана умерла. Мне всегда было жаль ее. 

-Теперь вы просто ждете?

-Почему бы и нет? Я спешил всю жизнь. Но ты прав. _У нас с тобой есть общая черта._

Геллерт улыбается, когда Регулус кидает _Аваду_. Вероятно, также улыбался тот аврор. _Они оба умерли на своих условиях в итоге._  
_______________________________________________________________

Регулус стоит под струями ледяного душа, закрыв глаза. Уже три года. Он изменился. Все Блэки выделялись какой-то красотой, внутренней силой. Теперь и он тоже.

Его глаза стали едва ли не белыми. Он красит короткие волосы в белый и зачесывает их назад. У него шрам от ожога на правой щеке, ладонях, спине, левой ноге и правом боку. На горле шрам от когтей инферналов. Он сделал тату. _Восстание_ на внутренней стороне правого предплечья, скорпион на левой ключице. Его называют притягательным и таинственным. _Как большой кот._

Он уверен, что у матери случился бы инсульт, если бы она увидела. Ему уже все равно. Он никогда не хотел быть ее любимчиком.

Его шрамы болят. Сами его кости болят. Холодная вода немного помогает. _Но это доказательство его выбора._  
___________________________________________________________________

Лишь к 22 он узнает о случившемся с Поттерами. И Сириусом. Он не знает, что думать. Он не может поверить, что Сириус предал того, кого называл _истинным братом._ Но они все изменились, не так ли? Этот мир действительно их исказил.

Когда Регулус приходит к Арктурусу, у того расширяются глаза. Но он спокоен. Как всегда. И Регулус рассказывает _все_. Его дед долго молчал. 

-Значит, это твой путь, - наконец произносит он. 

Арктурус всегда понимал. Они не говорят о Сириусе или родителях. Нет нужды. 

-Как ты себя называешь теперь?

-Реджи Арктур.  
________________________________________________________________________

Арктурус всегда считал наследником лишь Регулуса. Они всегда были похожи. 

Когда родители Регулуса умирают, Арктурус замораживает все портреты. Собирает ценные вещи в доме и книги. Вещи Сириуса, которые перешли Блэкам после его заключения, и фотографии из спальни оправляются в маленькую коробку. Перед своей смертью Арктурус делает завещание. Для окружающих все состояние Блэков переходит _неизвестному_. Арктурус использует магию и влияние. Его воля _закон_. Никто не узнает правду. Арктурус открыто говорит, что _со смертью Регулуса истинным Блэкам настал конец._  
________________________________________________________________________

Кикимер вне себя от счастья видеть Регулуса. Он так и не нашел способ уничтожить Медальон. Эльф плачет и корит себя. Реджи его никогда не винил. Но Кикимер решителен. Он не хочет, чтобы его мастер страдал. Он использует свою магию, чтобы избавиться от Черной метки. Зелье уже подкосило его здоровье, _это_ убило в итоге. Регулус был против. _Но Кикимер заслужил выбор._ Реджи похоронил всоего единственного друга спустя три месяца после избавления от метки. Он мог бы не избавляться от нее. Он мог бы найти способ. Но метка была скрыта из-за исчезновения Темного Лорда. Ушли бы годы. Кикимер не позволил ему ждать так долго. _Вот почему Регулус плачет впервые за несколько лет._  
__________________________________________________________________________

Он плачет, когда приходит на могилу Арктуруса. Его глаза абсолютно сухи, когда он сидит на крыше здания и смотрит, как _горит_ дом семьи Блэк.


	3. search

**Всегда выбирайте самый трудный путь — на нем вы не встретите конкурентов.**

На дне озера, окруженный инферналами, Реджи преодолел свой предел. Его магия чуть его не парализовала, но теперь он ее _чувствует_. Так как он почуял брешь в чарах. Так он видит саму магию теперь. Он трансгрессировал дальше, чем возможно обычно. Это повредило его легкое. Но он может мгновенно трансгрессировать, опережая других магов на километры. _Это очень удобно._

Регулус больше не сидит на месте. Он путешествует по миру, ищет затерянные знания, изучает что-то новое. Он не брезговал использовать магию, чтобы достать еду или ночлег. _Он никогда не был хорошим человеком._ Конечно, со временем стало легче. Он изучал магловский мир, их изобретения. _Это было невероятно._ Он работал, если находился в каком-нибудь городе больше пары дней. В баре, в книжном, в офисе. Что он только не делал. 

Он не закончил Хогвартс, не получил диплом магического мира, но ему было все равно. С каждым днем его знаний становилось все больше. Он изучал разные языки, включая древние. Он изучал темную магию и магию души. Залезал в такие дебри, что из некоторых едва уносил ноги. _Однажды его чуть не затоптало стадо дромарогов._

Он взял имя Реджи Арктур. _Реджи_ из теплых дней детства. _Арктур_ в честь деда. Он хотел сохранить это имя. Но он уже не был Блэком, кем так гордились родители. 

Регулус жил на съемных квартирах, постоянно переезжал. У него было мало вещей. Он жил в магической палатке. _Этого было достаточно._ Он никогда не чувствовал себя живее.

Он многое может без палочки. Но он нашел _свои_ в глубинах Норвегии. 13,5 дюймов, осина, сердцевина одной волос вампуса, другой фестрала. Обе белые, едва обработанные. Они оставляют занозы, на их концах его кровь. _Но они его._

Реджи понимал, что Волан-де-Морт сделал несколько крестражей. Он одержим магией и бессмертием. В магии священным числом является семерка. Медальон Слизерина, Чаша Пуффендуй и Диадема Когтевран. Вряд ли Темный Лорд наложил руки на вещь Гриффиндора. Регулус помнил Нагайну, Волан-де-Морт с ней не расставался. Четыре, как минимум. Еще три.

Медальон принадлежал великому магу, не его лживому потомку, поэтому Реджи не горел желанием его уничтожать. К счастью, во время скитаний между Грецией и Индией он нашел способ перенесения крестража из одного предмета в другой. Медальон Слизерина он оставил себе. Это могла быть тщеславно, но он не хотел с ним расставаться. _С него все началось._

Вернувшись в Англию, Регулус исследовал прошлое Волан-де-Морта. _Том Реддл._ Реджи облазил дома его родственников и нашел проклятое кольцо. _Он не идиот, он узнал камень в нем._ А вот сам Темный Лорд нет, очевидно. Гриндевальда бы это повеселило. Реджи создал для Воскрешающего камня цепочку из черного золота и носил его на шее. _Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми._

Это пять. Еще два. У Регулуса как-то возникла мысль, что Волан-де-Морт мог отдать пару крестражей своим самым верным сторонниками, разумеется, не говоря о том, что это. Но кому? И где _они_ их прятали. Реджи подумал о Белле, но он не знал, где она могла спрятать такую важную вещь. Если это что-то вроде кольца, с той бы сталось таскать его на себе. Гринготтс? И как туда попасть в таком случае?

Когда он узнал о Гарри Поттере, в его душу закрались нехорошие подозрения. _С чего бы у мальчика остался шрам?_ Не только по отношению к крестражу. _Но и Дамблдору._

Реджи понял, что был прав, когда спустя годы встретил Гарри Поттера в Косом Переулке и учуял магию в шраме.

Реджи понял, что они с Гриндевальдом были правы, когда спустя чуть меньше года после встречи его нашла белоснежная сова с письмом от Гарри Поттера.

_Если я окажусь на свободе, я все еще буду преследовать свою цель. Я, ты, новый Темный Лорд и Альбус все такие._


	4. two

**Иногда лучший способ погубить человека — это предоставить ему самому выбрать судьбу.**

Реджи таки был прав о Белле. Так как та сидела в Азкабане пожизненно вместе с семьей, Регулус имел право забрать ее имущество, так как оно принадлежало семье Блэк через нее. Это было указано в законах семьи. Но лишь ее. Не Рабастана или Родольфуса. К счастью, Беллатриса вела перечень собственных вещей в сейфе Лестрейнджей. _Естественно, она выделила подарок от Темного Лорда, как ее личный._ Так как Реджи теперь Лорд Блэк, формальности были улажены быстро. 

Реджи кинул взгляд на Чашу Пуффендуй, лежащую на столе. Он уже вытащил крестраж из нее и уничтожил. Минус четыре, считая Гарри. Осталось три. Регулус глотнул виски из стакана. Где искать, он пока не представлял. Особенно змею. 

Реджи хрустнул шеей, вздохнув. Не ожидал он, что ему придется заходить так далеко. Но он не мог оставить мальчика на смерть. Реджи покосился на маленькую коробочку на столе. Он видел фотографии Сириуса. Он явно любил парнишку. _Так что случилось?_ Неужели снова что-то не так как кажется. Дамблдор? 

Регулус снова повернулся к окну. Он совсем не ожидал, что купит дом. Но им нужно где-то жить. И ему нужно найти школу для Гарри. После этого он мог думать о Сириусе. Говоря о школе. _Эдда была бы превосходным вариантом._ Но устроить Гарри туда может быть проблемой. Реджи дотянулся до телефона.

_Мне нужна помощь легкой формы._

_Для тебя что угодно._


	5. expectation

**Люди научились использовать технологии, но разучились говорить с людьми…**

Реджи выдохнул сигаретный дым, поливая цветы, посаженные Гарри. Он отправил мальчика в академию и остался один. Привычно и непривычно одновременно. Регулус редко оставался на месте так долго. По крайней мере, у них оказались неплохие соседи. Мальчику было весело.

Реджи крутанул палочку, смещая струи воды. Геллерт действительно хорошо знал Альбуса Дамблдора. Тот начал шевелиться. Сириус так им восхищался, а в итоге? Изначально или нет, но Дамблдор знал, что Сириус не был секретным хранителем. Знал ли он о Петтигрю? Было это все нарочно? Стал брат Регулуса пешкой его долгой игры или случайно попал под раздачу? Реджи признавал в глубине души, что Дамблдор и Темный Лорд были похожи. Всегда вели свою игру, не посвящая других в свои планы полностью. 

Почему? Из-за крестражей? Дамблдор знал? Реджи пожевал сигарету. Неужели он не мог вытащить крестраж из ребенка? Это было тяжело, уж Регулус то знал. Но возможно. Значит, дело не в этом. В чем? Он не мог найти остальные? Хотел использовать Гарри? Реджи не для того выбрал смерть когда-то, чтобы по его стопам шли дети. Зачем кидать ребенка перед волками? Будто Дамблдор желал его смерти. Их. Гарри и Волан-де-Морта. 

Регулус знал, что магическая часть Англии все еще в шоке. Это только на руку. Нельзя позволить Дамблдору оправиться. И использовать Сириуса. 

Реджи вновь сместил палочку, слыша шум мотоцикла у дома. Пора и ему взяться за дело. Если его старший брат невиновен, то Регулус поможет ему. Он помнил Амелию Боунс с Пуффендуя, она работала в Министерстве теперь. Она терпеть не могла ложь. Услышав звук входной двери, Реджи убирает палочку и идет внутрь.

_Персиковое дерево?_

_Ты заливаешь мой пол кровью?_

_Она не моя._

_Я люблю персики._

_Поэтому я привез целый рюкзак из Фукусимы._

_Я сварю кофе._


	6. brother

**Мы либо научимся жить вместе как братья, либо все вместе погибнем как глупцы.**

Реджи был прав касательно Амелии Боунс. Пара дней после получения послания, а она уже вытащила Сириуса Блэка из тюрьмы, взгрела Визенгамот и Дамблдора. Она не стеснялась говорить с прессой. Все первые полосы газет пестрели информацией о том, что Сириуса кинули в Азкабан без суда, а орден Мерлина присудили _массовому убийце_. Сириус признал, что они были незарегистрированными анимагами. Ему бы полагался штраф, если бы не заключение. Министерство само выплатило ему огромную сумму.

Дамблдор не выглядел хорошо. В газетах были упоминания, что он расспрашивал о Сириусе, так люди начали верить, что он давно знал правду. Не заняло много времени связать заключение Сириуса и родственников Гарри, к которым Альбус его оправил. Многие люди помнили, что Сириус был горяч и не терпел подчиняться кому-то. _Он бы не оставил крестника с маглами._ Дамблдор пытался отрицать, конечно, но это не выглядело хорошо для него.

Регулус чуть повернул бинокль. Сириус выглядел лучше, чем на суде. И злее, когда читал газеты. К счастью, он не кинулся в бой, как Регулус изначально думал. Амелия в этом помогла без сомнений. Реджи оставил Сириусу денег, палочку и снял ему квартиру. Но себя не выдал. Он не знал, насколько Сириус отдалился от Дамблдора, не мог рисковать Гарри. И Реджи был уверен, что Сириус _не поймет_. Во время войны он сражался с Беллой, все это знали. Он ненавидит Пожирателей Смерти. Сириус вполне вероятно может атаковать Регулуса, если узнает, что тот жив.

Для Реджи Сириус навсегда останется братом, но любимый брат самого Сириуса погиб 11 лет назад. Регулус это давно принял. Научился жить. Это даже не причиняло боль. Скорее было очередной очевидной вещью. _Они перестали быть братьями уже давно._

Реджи убрал бинокль и трангрессировал на мотоцикл в конце улицы, обхватывая седока за талию. Тот рванул с места, не оборачиваясь.

_Поохотимся? Свежее мясо и алкоголь._

_Ты знаешь ответ._


	7. warmly

**Так много потребителей душевного тепла, что от холода зуб на зуб не попадает.**

Старший брат всегда удивлял Регулуса. Шел против семейных устоев, нашел собственную семью, сражался со всей душой, как и разыгрывал людей. Реджи думал, что Сириус уже его забыл. Но нет. Сириус не хотел его оставлять. Это неожиданно согревало. Регулус видел вопрос в его глазах, но ответить не мог. Это лишь его дело.

С Сириусом всегда было тепло. Пока он не пришел ночью и не сжал его в объятиях, Реджи этого даже не помнил. Он понимал, что брат упрям. Что он не выдержит и начнет задавать вопросы. Но когда точно? 

Недавно шрамы болели так, что Регулус пару часов провел, просто свернувшись на подоконнике. _Эта боль многое напоминала._ Яд все еще был в крови. Даже Кикимер с его магией эльфов не прожил бы долго. Но у Гарри был теперь Сириус, а у того сам Гарри. В этом Регулус был спокоен. Он выполнил свою часть. Защищал мальчика, пока его брат не встанет на ноги вновь.

Реджи принял от Вайрока бутылку кальвадоса. Его друг вернулся к разделке бобра, которого недавно поймал. Добытое мясо на костре. _Как было много раз до этого._ Регулус делает глоток из бутылки, а Вайрок пробует кусочек сырого мяса. Его зубы заострились для удобства. Реджи знает, что даже в нормальном виде он пугает. _Они даже не знают, чего боятся._

Регулус закрывает глаза, чувствуя вкус меди во рту и боль в руках. Он сам не знал, сколько осталось. Вайрок не знал, сколько он еще в состоянии держать хотя бы _человеческое обличье_ . Это не имело значения. 

Скоро они отправятся в Англию. Что там происходи в Хогвартсе? Кто сломается из них первым? Они умрут или их убьют?

Реджи с ленивой усмешкой делает еще глоток. Без разницы. Это был их выбор.

_Они умрут лишь на своих условиях._


	8. basilisk

**Может я и использую еду ради чувства комфорта, зато шоколадный торт ни разу меня ни в чем не обвинил.**

Реджи с тоской смотрел на труп василиска перед собой.

-Ты ожидаешь, что я это буду готовить?

-Не все ведь, - пожал плечами Вайрок. - Я и сырое поем, но твоя готовка хороша.

Регулус просто закатил глаза. Он осмотрелся по сторонам.

-Что-нибудь нашел?

-Комнату в глубине. Там что-то вроде спальни и лаборатории. Я уже забрал оттуда книги и ингредиенты. Ты думаешь, Реддл спрятал крестраж в школе?

-Возможно. Это место не так просто обыскать. Никто не подумает, что кусок его души где-то здесь. Авроры проверяют студентов. 

-Едва ли это кто-то из Слизерина, знаешь. Сам замок пахнет черной магией. Это Дамблдор?

-Вряд ли.

Они подняли головы к потолку.

-Артефакты? Люди Амелии проверят замок, но в нем есть и скрытые комнаты. Ты знаешь, где сейчас Конрад?

-В Антарктиде, - поморщился Вайрок. - Я больше по существам, но ты не чувствуешь?

-Слишком много магии, - покачал головой Регулус. - Не могу определить. Возможно, вместе сможем, если он будет вести.

Мужчины обернулись. Губы Реджи дернулись в улыбке.

-Профессор Флитвик.

Маленький профессор радостно улыбнулся.

-Здравствуй, Регулус. Очень рад, что слухи о твоей смерти были преувеличены. Объясняет, почему Сириус такой радостный после Рождества.

Реджи тихо рассмеялся. Филиус окинул его взглядом.

-Тебе досталось, не так ли? 

Регулус пожал плечами.

-Гарри в порядке, если вам интересно.

Флитвик кивнул.

-Рад это слышать. Я видел, что мальчик меньше своего возраста, что избегает толпы. Но никогда не думал, что дела обстоят так. - Флитвик сжал зубы. - Альбус заигрался в свои игры, очевидно.

Вайрок пошел дальше в канализацию, оставив их. Регулус кивнул.

-Я говорил с Гриндевальдом много лет назад. Он сказал, что Дамблдор никогда не сворачивал с пути, что они выбрали вместе.

Профессор серьезно кивнул.

-Я знаю об их истории. Альбус и правда не изменился, я боюсь. Он верит в образ, что сам создал. В ущерб другим. Гарри нужно быть вне его досягаемости.

-Я позаботился об этом. Авроры нашли что-нибудь?

-Да. Невыразимцы сказали, что след магии ведет в Башню Гриффиндора.

Реджи покачал головой.

-Он знал?

-Он отрицает, - фыркнул Флитвик. - Другие профессора не в восторге. Мы хотели сообщить в Министерство, но Альбус сказал, что сам это сделает. Так, чтобы Хогвартс не закрыли.

-Он держится за место. Без этого его не станут слушать. Он утаивает больше, чем я знаю.

Флитвик проницательно посмотрел на бывшего студента.

-Мы это выясним. Ты не один, Регулус.

-Теперь это Реджи, - улыбнулся тот. - Я привык быть один. - Он хмуро посмотрел за плечо. - Не беря в счет тех, кто тычет в мои фруктовые деревья палочками.

-Они быстрее плодоносят, - донеслось из бокового прохода. - Я измерял!

-Что еще ты делал с моими деревьями? - возмутился Реджи.

Флитвик спрятал улыбку за ладонью. Выглядит так, будто его бывший студент начал по-настоящему _жить_ после исчезновения.


	9. diadem

**Трудно найти в тёмной комнате чёрную кошку... особенно, если её там нет!**

Три часа поисков и четыре попытки найти нужную комнату. И они наконец внутри Выручай-комнаты, заполненной хламом.

-Мы искали _это_? 

Реджи и Конрад уставились на _кучи вещей_. 

-Диадема, так? - устало спросил Конрад. - Это место провоняло темной магией так, что даже за ее пределами несет.

Регулус согласно хмыкнул. К счастью, у них была фотография Диадемы. Конрад ее сразу нашел и повертел головой.

-Оставишь все аврорам? 

Реджи тоже осмотрелся. Книги они могли бы и забрать. Хм?

-Это Исчезательный шкаф? Он сломан.

Они переглянулись.  
________________________________________________________________

Флитвик долго ругался, когда увидел Диадему. _Этот ублюдок!_ Реджи перенес крестраж в ненужное кольцо и уничтожил, а Диадему профессор забрал в гостиную Когтевран, к портрету основательницы.  
___________________________________________________________

Исчезательный шкаф случайно разбил Пивз, как оказалось. Регулус и Конрад отследили второй шкаф до магазина в Лютном переулке. Где когда-то работал Том Реддл. Минерва послала бороду Альбуса в огонь. _Он мог оказаться здесь в любой момент!_  
__________________________________________________________

После обнаружения крестража за комнату взялись невыразимцы. Они быстро разобрали весь хлам. Там было много темных артефактов и нелегальных вещей, как оказалось. Часть они уничтожили, что-то забрали на изучение. Оба шкафа конфисковало Министерство.  
________________________________________________________

Конрад полистал одну из забранных книг по темным заклинаниям.

-Совсем неплохо. Дашь чешую василиска?

-Бери.

Вайрок налил им виски в стаканы.

-Осталась змея, так?

Реджи кивнул, распологаясь в кресле. 

-Если он конечно не сделал еще.

-Этот Дамблдор явно темнит, - заметил Конрад. - И дело не в крестражах.

-Он привык быть у власти, это сразу видно, - усмехнулся Вайрок. - Ему не жаль пацана, если остальные спасутся. Благодаря его наставлениям.

-Потребность быть героем, имеешь в виду? - задумался Регулус. - Имеет смысл. Геллерт говорил об этом. Дамблдор не хотел верить, что не нужен сестре и брату.

-Некоторые люди просто бесполезны, - пробормотал Конрад. - Но нам то какое дело, что он думает?

-Он собирается что-нибудь провернуть, - усмехнулся Реджи.

Они отсалютовали стаканами друг другу. Что бы там не делал Дамблдор, их это едва ли волновало. Он не сможет нанести серьезный вред. В конце концов, они умрут по _своим_ правилам, _не чужим._


	10. pain

**Мы с тобой живучие волки. А сердце, наверное, болит от крепкого кофе...**

Регулус давно привык к боли. Это было частью него лет с шести. Когда споры семьи начали сотрясать весь дом. Боль от ссор членов семьи, боль от потери брата, боль от собственной слабости. Это было внутри него. Боль, что разъедала душу.

После 17 боль стала физической. Ожоги и яд в крови. Так было легче. Боль стала олицетворением воспоминаний. _Доказывала, что он жив._ Реджи сам выбрал боль. Он знал, что медленно это сжигало его изнутри. Но он сам сделал этот выбор. 

Он умирал на своих условиях. По своему выбору.  
______________________________________________________________

Боль сжигала Реджи изнутри. Боль выворачивала Вайроку кости. Боль не давала Конраду идти.

_Они все смотрели в бездну. А бездна смотрела на них в ответ._

_Они сами это выбрали._  
________________________________________________________________

Шрам на лице Вайрока расходится, обнажая острые изогнутые клыки. _Даже Фенрир Сивый чувствует страх._ Реджи даже бровью не ведет на вой оборотней, которых _разрывают_.

Регулус смотрит в огонь костра, который они развели час назад. _Им нечего бояться. Бояться должны их._

У Реджи руки трясутся, когда он пытается открыть термос. Он его роняет, но тот возвращается ему в руки, не пролив ни капли. Вайрок не оборачивается от трупа Фенрира. Точно также как Реджи ничего не говорит об его измазанном в крови лице. Клыки все еще торчат сквозь шрам. 

_Они видели друг друга в самом худшем._  
________________________________________________________________

Иногда боль не прекращается днями. Иногда это просто усталось в теле.

Конрад вернулся в Антарктиду пока что. _Холод и боль шрамов странно освежают._ Вайрок отправился в Дубай. _Сфинксы и чертов песок._ Реджи нужно поискать запечатывающие заклинания. _Шрам на щеке жжет._  
________________________________________________________________

Каллаханы удивительны, что тут скажешь. Реджи много сказал. Больше, чем намеревался. Он знает, что Гарри интересно. Что Сириус захочет знать.

К сожалению, это дни усталости. Он обычно спит в это время. Но поиски. И боль в костях. Он не знает, знак ли это.

Он хочет поспать, так что отдает Сириусу воспоминание. Он не хотел рассказывать. Это его дело. Ведь он разобрался с этим. К чему говорить? Но сейчас он устал и не хочет смягчать ответы.

Реджи сворачивается в клубок. _Сейчас бы ледяной кофе._ Но он устал. _Это не доставляет проблем._

Реджи думает, что Сириус не поймет. Но эта мысль не вызывает эмоций. Это хорошо. Сириус не такой как он. Сириус яркий как солнце. Ему нужно жить и растить Гарри.

Реджи закрывает глаза, чувствуя привычный огонь во внутренностях. Он немного поспит. Остальное подождет еще немного.


	11. Callahans

**Семья — это либо постоянный саботаж, либо надежная опора. В последнем случае тебе очень повезло.**

Каллаханы были противоположностью Блэков. Спокойные, рассудительные, защищающие друг друга до гроба, всегда слушающие друг друга. Они не повышали голос по ерунде, не выкидывали членов семьи за порог, не отворачивались друг от друга.

Байон всегда даст совет. Зефир выслушает. Кронос расскажет историю. Теодора угостит печеньем. Эсдрас возьмет на прогулку. Это настоящая семья.

У Реджи этого не было с 10 лет. Когда его брат поступил в Хогвартс. Сириус все еще корит себя.  
___________________________________________________

Эсдрас фаворит Регулуса. Кронос и Сириус спорят с этим. Зефир усмехается. Теодора наклоняется к Реджи.

-Мой тоже.

Байон смеется.  
______________________________________________________

Кронос очень упрям. Прямо как Сириус. Эти двое быстро сдружились. Хотя Сириус все равно не любит делиться младшим братом. _Это его маленький брат._  
_______________________________________________________

Вайрок улыбается, отчего шрам расходится, обнажая нечеловеческие клыки. Кронос сглатывает.

_Знай свое место, парень._

Сириус через это уже прошел. Ему все еще _страшно_. Реджи тихо смеется.

Реджи и Вайрок связанные душами. Подходишь к одному, получаешь от второго.

Там больше, Сириус знает. Он видел лишь Конрада и Вито. 

Сириус и Каллаханы хотят знать больше.

_Они семья._  
_______________________________________________________

Регулусу нравятся Каллаханы. Ему иногда грустно, что Блэки не смогли такими стать. Но это прошлое. 

Эффекты яда снижены, благодаря усилиям тех, кому небезразлично.

Но яд все еще в крови.

В глазах Сириуса всегда будет волнение.

Реджи позволяет ему мельтешить рядом.

Но все еще бывают времена, когда он исчезает. Один, с Вайроком, с другими. Он возвращается. _Но ему это нужно._  
____________________________________________________________

Регулус нашел настоящий дом в Исландии. Он все еще часто его покидает. У таких как он много знаний впереди.

Его шрамы все еще болят. У него все еще бывает кровь. Вайрок рядом с ним обнажает клыки. Это их жизнь.

_Они сделали выбор годы назад._


	12. calmness

**Татуировки, кровь и шрамы — вот из чего мы сделаны.**

Реджи сделал глоток из бутылки, поданной Конрадом. Охота закончилась. 

Он чувствовал удовлетворение глубоко в сердце. Будто поставил точку в длинной истории. Истории, что длилась половину его жизни. 

Крестражи уничтожены. Волан-де-Морт мертв. Цель, которую он выбрал сам, наконец достигнута.

Регулус нежится на солнце, на балконе замка Вайрока. Он все еще жив. Он даже не думал, что успеет закончить. Это приятное чувство.

У него не возникает мысли, что будет теперь.

_Это выбор. Это жизнь._

Волан-де-Морт даже не понял, что произошло. Он боялся в самом конце. Это воспоминание приподнимает уголки губ.

-В Перу опять видели взбесившихся вендиго.

Реджи усмехается. Конрад скалится. Скврозь шрам Вайрока проглядывают клыки.

Цель выполнена. Жизнь осталась. Яд в крови. Боль в костях и шрамах. Это не имеет значения. Скоро они отправятся в путь. Как делали годами.

_В конце концов, умрут они на своих условиях._


End file.
